Harry Potter and the hand Mirror of Evil
by Skullfrost
Summary: literally what the fuck is this it came from a generator


Harry was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Harry found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Harry Potter stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . The seeker remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Harry well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.

Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Voldemort.

And Harry knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings the gryffindor had for Tom were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for he-who-must-not-be-named(voldemort).Their relationship would probably only ever be physical.

Alas, Harry thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must the bespacled boy be destined to destroy Voldemort? Can he ever tell the parselmouth how much the dark lord means to Harry?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Hermione (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only he-who-must-not-be-named and Harry's true feelings for Him.

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

I was introduced at the others at the base. There was of course beautiful the smartest witch of her year and snarkly Ron. Smart and clever Luna and... and Snape.

I too had heard of Severus Snape and had always been a little insecure about my feelings for him

But here he stood before me, stretching and gesturing at drawings on the wall. It looked so manly, so envigorating and virilus.

And when he spoke, he sounded so... I swooned right in front of him.

"We should defeat You-know-who," Snape said.

"I agree," said Harry Potter, "but I'm not sure."

"We can use your new friend," said the Rickman man. "Voldemort doesn't know Lorelei. So that should do. We can infiltrate the base like that.

"But Lorelei is still very inexperienced," said Harry, "And I worry about her."

"Don't worry," said Professor Snape, "I know Lorelei can take it on. Trust me on that" And he gave me a wink.

In the corners of my eyes I saw the gryffindor stairing first at me, and then at him. And then in a huff, he walked away.

I walked after Potter and said: "What's wrong?"

"Nutting" Harry said but I didn't believe him.

"No seriously, you can tell me, I'm really good at picking up on these things."

"You're right, you're really good at picking up on those things," said the bespacled boy and sighed. He then said: "You know my past, right?"

I thought to myself, yes, yes I do. I heard of everything about you. And I said: "yes."

"Well, it... it... makes it hard for me to make connections with people." Harry said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It made it look even more pretty than it already was.

"And I feared,' the chosen one said, 'that when I saw you talk and awke at the Slytherin like that, that you may... you may no longer find me that interesting?"

"But I do!"

'And without you, I don't know if the world is still worth saving," Harry said with a sniffle, "how can I defeat he-who-must-not-be-named if you won't be with me?"

"Well, uh, I didn't think you'd like me that much," I said blushing.

But then, then Harry leaned forward and kissed me. And I no longer knew what to do. Can I be in love with both? Why must I choose?

We are almost there I..I can sense it"

He walked around, stopping where it hurt the most, turned, and moved forward."You are in great pain, must you do this to yourself?" said sidekick."Yes, I must. I must endure it. I must head towards the pain, its the only way of finding him"

So they proceeded. This went on for sometime.

They walked about for a bit, stopping outside a tall skyscrapper.

"Voldemort...he is here", said Harry Potter

As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.

A cold wind past, filling them with dread

"I am scared" said Severus Snape.

"Come on" said the bespacled boy

"Quick! Lets steal some guards uniforms, so we do not arouse suspension." So they knocked some guards out that were near the tree. Our hero punched them a few more times to make sure they would stay down. As the grey-eyed girl was changing into her guards uniform, she rubbed her breasts slowly. (so the others could watch, as she was an exhibitionist at heart)

"Lets take the ventalation shaft!"

"Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"

So they got into the ventilation shaft.

The bushy haired girl needed to remove some cloths in order to did Luna, who stripped to her flower paturned bra. The freckled boy joined in by removing his pants (even though he didnt need to because he was skinny and would fit in fine anyway without the need to remove his pants).

The green eyed boy just took all the clothes off, it was manhold swung beneath him as he crawled into the passpage.

The passage was narrow, so they bleed a bit to squeeze past. They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.

We are here, said Potter crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A hot air-balloon appeared above them.

Voldemort laughed at them from it.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my rocket, but I would rather do this...personal style."

he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Harry removed his shirt and flexed his abs.

"Yes. I am ready. I was born ready."

With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral blowdarts).

"I kill you dead"

Tom Riddle head butted the gryffindor in the chest

Blood splashed onto the floor.

Potter fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Voldemort

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

the dark wizard leaned over Harry holding his penis.

"Quick the chosen one use this!" said Lorelei ,chucking a nearby guiter towards Harry.

Harry grabbed it and chucked it towards he-who-must-not-be-named hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall hanger they were on!

"Goodbye, Voldemort have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

SPLAT!

Some blood sprayed up and splashed on them.

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."

the blue eyed boy and Severus Snape got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Dont mention it."

But then! The dark wizard appeared! He had landed in his hot air-balloon that was nearby!

"I will get you next time! I will kill you all!"

To Be Continued!


End file.
